


Things I said when I thought you were sleeping

by eiyuuhero



Series: Prompt Drabbles [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Living Together, M/M, Post-Graduation, thats all it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7693741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiyuuhero/pseuds/eiyuuhero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami comes home late from work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things I said when I thought you were sleeping

Kagami dumped his bag as soon as he got in the door, yawning and squinting at the clock on the far wall. Half past one. Jesus. Kuroko had probably stayed up waiting for him, he thought with a pang. That last customer he swore was out to get him - who comes in at half past eleven with a whole fucking trolley of frozen vegetables? - and the traffic on the way back was painfully slow. 

Kagami stretched and headed towards their bedroom door, stripping off items of clothing as he went. He was down to his boxers as he opened the door, making the gap as small as possible, letting in little light so that Kuroko wouldn’t wake up. As he quietly shut the door behind him, he padded over to his side of the bed, and the sight he saw would and could never fail to take his breath away. 

Kuroko was tucked up in a ball, a book against his chest, sleeping soundly. He must have fallen asleep reading; the blankets were drawn up to his waist, and the pillow he rested on was skewed at an angle. Kagami slid in beside him and gently brushed the sky blue strands out of his face, making the other’s nose twitch. Kagami smiled. 

 "You’re so beautiful.“ he whispered, lightly kissing his sleeping lover’s forehead. He settled down and faced the wall, closing his eyes and feeling fatigue wash over him. 

 He felt movement behind him, then warm arms wrapped around his torso. Kuroko pressed a kiss to the back of his neck, making him flush slightly.

 "I love you, Taiga-kun.” he mumbled sleepily into his nape. Kagami held his hands against his chest, rubbing circles into the soft skin. 

 "I love you too, Tetsu.“ 

When the golden sunshine filtered through the half-open shutters the next morning, Kagami opened his eyes to a mop of blue hair. He kissed to top of Kuroko’s head, holding him close. 

 "Morning, sunshine.“ 

 Kuroko’s eyes opened a little, and upon seeing the sunlight, squeezed them shut again and burrowed his face into Kagami’s chest. Kagami chuckled softly. "I’ve got to go make breakfast.” he said. “You’re gonna have to let me go." 

"No,” Kuroko snuggled into him even more. “stay a little bit longer. Please?" 

And of course, how could he refuse that?


End file.
